The perfect birthday present Brooklyn One shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: yet another old quizilla one shot. This is with Brooklyn


**AmTheLion:** Here's another Brooklyn one shot for the quizilla user talisheo. Thanks to quizilla user BlackWingedWolf for the idea for this one shot. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**The perfect birthday present  
****(Brooklyn one shot)  
**

"Hilary what is this?" you ask.

"You'll find out, come on!" she says. Hilary is dragging you to a place, she put a blindfold on you so you don't see where you're heading, or where you're walking. You stumble after her in the white dress she convinced you to wear. Then she stops and you hear giggling as she pushes you into a place leaving you confused and slightly angry. You're about to tell her when…

"Ok you can take of the blind fold now." She says. You remove it and gasp when you see the banner with huge letters saying; Happy Birthday _____

"Happy Birthday _____" everyone shouts. You stare at all the people in front of you. It's no others than all the teams from the last beyblade world championship, even BEGA and the Blitzkrieg Boys. You stare at Hilary.

"I though you were joking when you said you knew all of them." You say surprised.

"I wasn't. Like you can see." She smiles at you and you give her a bright smile back. The party is awesome and you say hi to everyone. You love blading and all the teams have joined up and bought you a new blade, launcher and ripcord.

"Thank you guys, I love it." You say happily. The party goes on with music and food, and you have a great time. You're standing there talking to some of the bladders when someone walks up to you.

"Can I have a dance with the birthday girl?" a guy asks. You turn around and look up in the beautiful blue eyes of Brooklyn. You smile.

"Yeh you can." He takes your hand and leads you onto the dance floor. A slow, romantic song starts to play and you start to dance. He's really handsome and the way he moves you over the floor makes it feel like you're flying. He smiles at you and you can't help but blush, he laughs.

"You're really cute when you blush." He says.

"Thank you." You just blush even more of this, and you wish the dance will never end. But sadly it does as the song is over. Brooklyn bends down and kisses you hand.

"Happy birthday ____" You just blush and smile at him. And he smiles back.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since your birthday and you've spent a lot of time with the bladders. You gotten to know them a lot better, specially Brooklyn. Today has been just like the others, you've spent the whole day blading and you had a lot of fun. You've been sleeping over at Tyson's dojo with the others. You're on your way to the bathroom when Brooklyn comes down the hallway.

"Hi ___. I have something for you." He hands you a note with your name on it.

"Open it when I'm gone." He smiles then walk back to the others. As he turns the corner you open the note.

_Dear _______

_Please meet me at the beach at sunset. There's something I need to tell you._

_Brooklyn._

You smile and feel warm inside, and you can't wait until sunset.

Walking towards the beach you feel you heart beat faster and faster. You see him standing there looking at the sunset, you take a deep breath then walk over to him.

"Hi Brooklyn." He turns around and gives you a big smile.

"You came!" he says.

"Of course. W-what do you want to tell me?" You look at the waves crushing at your feet. He comes closer and takes your hands in his.

"Well, I can't hold it back anymore. Since I saw you at your birthday I knew I liked you. You're so gorgeous, nice, funny, everything. What I'm trying to say is that, I love you." He says. You stare at him not believing he's saying this. Then a bright smile comes over your face.

"I love you too Brooklyn." You reply. He smiles at you before bending down and kisses you passionately, you more than happy to return it.

_This is the__ greatest birthday I ever had. _You think.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. (even if I don't think this is any good).

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
